


Hold Tight

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Castiel, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Motorcycles, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel pulled up to the Winchester home and removed his helmet. He left it on the seat of his motorcycle as he strode up the front walkway, and then the porch. Just as he raised a hand to knock on the door, it opened from the inside to reveal Dean’s mom, Mary.</p><p>“I thought I heard what sounded like a motorcycle out front.” She grinned and gazed past him. “Is she yours? She’s a beauty.”</p><p>Castiel smiled. Dean’s mom was the best. “Yeah. I got her last week and I’ve been trying to convince Dean to take a ride with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Tight

Castiel pulled up to the Winchester home and removed his helmet. He left it on the seat of his motorcycle as he strode up the front walkway, and then the porch.

Just as he raised a hand to knock on the door, it opened from the inside to reveal Dean’s mom, Mary.

“I  _thought_  I heard what sounded like a motorcycle out front.” She grinned and gazed past him. “Is she yours? She’s a beauty.”

Castiel smiled. Dean’s mom was the best. “Yeah. I got her last week and I’ve been trying to convince Dean to take a ride with me.”

Mary shook her head. “Oh, that boy.” She backed up and gestured for Castiel to come in. As he did so, Mary yelled for Dean right in Castiel’s ear, which made him wince.

Dean’s dad, John, was in the kitchen when Mary ushered him farther inside. 

Castiel braced himself. John loved his family, and Castiel respected that. But he had an issue, not with Dean’s sexuality, but who he’d chosen as a boyfriend.

Namely, Castiel.

Who stood now in his usual punk attire, with spiked hair, piercings, tattoos, and a tongue ring, which he sucked on as nervous habit.

John took one look at him and sighed. “What’s going on now?”

“Cas is taking Dean on a ride on his new motorcycle,” Mary said.

“His  _what_?”

“His m _otorcycle_ ,” Mary repeated calmly. She threw Castiel a wink, but he really wished she hadn’t said anything.

“Do you know how dangerous those things are?” John asked, but it was a rhetorical question. “Do you even have your license? And you’re not wearing proper gear. Helmets! God, do you even have helmets? I will not have  _my son_  riding on the back of those death machines without a  _helmet_!”

Castiel cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets. He responded to the floor, “I’ve got my license and we’ll both be wearing helmets, sir.”

“Damn right you will be! Now let me see that license–”

“John, for crying out loud, let them live a little!” Mary said. 

Footsteps pattered down the stairs and Dean swung into the kitchen. Castiel brightened at the sight of him. Dean wore jeans, a button-down shirt, and his thick, square glasses, which Castiel loved.

He smiled. His boyfriend was just so cute. Dean made everything better.

“Hey,” Dean said with a grin. He glanced between his parents. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing. You just go and enjoy yourselves, alright?” Mary said as she steered them out of the kitchen. In front of the door, she gave Dean a little pat. “Be safe, and have fun, okay?”

Dean frowned after her as she returned to the kitchen. He glanced back at Castiel. “So what’s the surprise?”

Castiel grabbed his arm and tugged. “It’s outside.”

They hurried out, and as the door closed behind them, Dean paused on the porch. 

“Hold up. That’s not… _yours_  is it?” His voice squeaked on the end, and Castiel leaned in to peck him on the lips. 

“It is. And you’re coming for a ride.”

“Babe, I don’t know…”

“I’ve got two helmets, and we’ll go on back roads. We’ll be fine. It’s fun, I swear.”

Dean bit his lip – his own nervous habit. “Cas…”

“Dean,” Castiel said patiently. “You can do this. Plus.” He sidled up close, “You’ll get to hold onto me the whole time.”

Dean flushed, making his freckles stand out. “If you kill me, I’m going to haunt you.”

Castiel laughed. “You really think I’m that bad a driver?”

“I trust  _you_. I just don’t trust everyone else.”

“Sure,” Castiel said, and grinned when Dean punched him in the shoulder.

“I _do_  trust you, I just…”

“Come on,” Castiel said. They linked arms and headed down the walkway. 

At long last, Dean sighed. “At least it’s not dark.” He said it in a grumble, but Castiel pressed a laughingly sloppy kiss to Dean’s cheek because that meant he’d won. 

Castiel unstrapped the second helmet from the seat, and then grabbed his own. 

He and Dean ‘suited up,’ and he told Dean what to expect. 

“Lean with me when I turn, and hold on tight, okay?”

Dean nodded, but Castiel could tell even through the tiny visor that Dean was still afraid. He bumped their helmets together and clasped Dean’s shoulders. When he spoke, his voice was muffled by the helmet padding.

“I love you. I won’t let anything bad happen, I promise.”

Dean sucked in a breath, his eyes wide. “I love you, too, Cas. But seriously, don’t kill me. I really want to go to college next year.”

“And you will because you’re a genius,” Castiel said as he straddled the bike and kept it balanced for Dean to clamber on behind him. 

Dean clutched his waist, hard, and Castiel could feel him trembling. 

“You ready?”

Dean hesitated but nodded, and Castiel revved the engine. He eased into it as they pulled down the street, and then turned onto some back avenues as he’d promised. 

After a few minutes, Dean started to get the hang of it. He leaned his body to match Castiel’s when they turned, and even removed a hand to grip to metal rings farther back on his seat. 

It wasn’t until they’d swerved down  a few blocks that Dean shouted at him, “Can we go faster?”

Castiel grinned. He knew just where to go.

The road he had in mind was straight, and infrequently traveled. Though it had some bumps, he knew how to navigate them, as it was where he had first practiced driving his motorcycle.

With Dean now, he knew he couldn’t hold back. He revved the engine, and then released so they shot forward, twice as fast as before. Dean’s arms immediately found his waist again, but Castiel could make out the sound of Dean hollering through his helmet, whether from fear of exhilaration he didn’t know, but he loved it.  

Castiel whooped as they sped forward, and then he hit the brakes so they slowed to a stop opposite where they’d started. Castiel put down the kickstand and removed his helmet. 

Dean did the same, and Castiel could see that his glasses were slightly fogged up. Still, Dean broke out into a huge smile.

“Oh my god that was  _awesome_.” 

“Told ya.”

Dean smushed their sweaty faces together, and Castiel barely had the chance to breathe before his boyfriend was peppering him with kisses. He giggled through them until Dean pulled away.

“Can we go faster next time?”

Castiel grinned. “You bet. Just hold tight, Winchester. I’ve got you.”


End file.
